Testify to Love
by angelique-anja
Summary: Songfic! DL love. Beautiful song, beautiful couple. What more can I say? Please R&R. I like to know what people are thinking!


_Hey all, another one from me. Just a short song fic based around the song 'Testify to Love' I thought it suited Danny and Lindsay so well. I don't own them :( or the song :( More to come in my other story 'It's all coming back' I haven't forgotten._

CSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NYCSI:NY

Lindsay stared out at the wheat fields that surrounded Bozeman, Montana. Danny stood next to her, his arm wrapped around her protectively. Since the trial had ended, he'd been at her side every second. She couldn't wait to return back to New York and the crime lab. She missed to whole team terribly, but not as much as she'd missed Danny. Seeing him had given her the confidence to continue her testimony and the relief that had flooded through her when the verdict had been read was unbelievable. The sense of relief she felt as the weight was lifted off her shoulders allowed her to come to terms with things that really mattered to her...

_All the colors of the rainbow  
All the voices of the wind  
Every dream that reaches out  
Reaches out to find the love he gave_

Like Danny Messer. Her Cowboy. She'd known for a long time that their friendship was changing. For the better most likely, but she'd been so consumed by her past, that she couldn't give herself to him. She wanted to. And she knew he wanted to give himself to her. He'd admitted they had chemistry. She believed it, but then it had been too hard. How do you tell someone that you're scared because they have the same name as the person who killed your friends? She looked up at him and smiled, "Thank you Danny."

He stared at her blankly, "For what?"

She smiled, "for being there for me, for not worrying about Mac's wrath when he finds out what you've done."

Danny laughed, "Montana, I'm always here for you, and don't you worry about Mac, we have an understanding..." He thought about it. Mac had told him to do what he felt was right, and he'd done that. Flying to Montana at the spur of the moment to find Lindsay had felt right to him. He'd give her as long as she needed, but he wanted to be with her. Missing her as much as he had, had allowed him to truly see that.

_Every word of every story  
Every star in every sky  
Every corner of creation  
Lives to testify_

Lindsay couldn't help but think about when they'd met. That day at the zoo, she'd been so embarrassed by what he'd told her to do, that she wouldn't let him help her in the lab. Then he'd come up with calling her 'Montana'. She could've sworn that he didn't know her name, but as time went by, she'd grown to like the nickname and even started calling him 'Cowboy.' She had even grown to like the rouged CSI from Staten Island.

_For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love  
I'll be a witness in the silence  
Says the words are not enough  
With every breath I take  
We'll give thanks to God above  
For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love_

Danny though, thought about the new country girl, who he had to rough up a bit, put her through her paces, but she had proved to be just as tough and independent as him. She was so different from Aiden personality wise, but their dedication to their work amazed him. He hadn't really noticed it till the explosion that injured Mac and Don, when he'd seen her injured. He'd been concerned, but then when she'd been held at gunpoint and he thought he was going to loose her, then he knew. And yes, she had broken his heart when she said they couldn't be together. And yes, it had hurt when all she'd left was a card, to say goodbye, but now he had her, and he was happy.

_From the mountains to the valleys  
From the rivers to the sea  
Every hand that reaches out  
Every hand that reaches out to offer peace_

"Come on, we should get back to the hotel, we're flying back to New York tomorrow," Danny said.

Lindsay nodded, "You're right, come on," She walked with him back to the car. Danny reluctantly took his arm from around her shoulders as they parted to enter the car. Lindsay, taking the drivers side, immediately felt the emptiness left by his disappearing touch. She smiled at him over the top of the car and they both got in. Lindsay drove them through Bozeman to the hotel where they both had rooms. They grabbed dinner from the bistro downstairs and headed up to her room to eat alone and talk.

_Every sinful act of mercy  
Every step to kingdom come  
All the hope in every heart  
Will see what love has done_

Even though they had planned an early night, it didn't turn out like that. Instead they stayed talking for hours. Lindsay felt as open as ever and shared with Danny things about her family, the friends she'd lost and even told him about major events in her life and where they'd happened in this very town. In return, Danny told her about the Messer family, his brother, his ma and pa. Growing up in New York was so different to growing up in Montana.

_For as long as I shall live  
I will testify to love  
I'll be a witness in the silence  
Says the words are not enough  
With every breath I take  
I will give thanks to God above  
For as long as I shall live  
I will testify love_

It was after midnight when they finally decided to get some sleep, they'd been lying on the double bed in the room, just chatting and eating. Danny was heading out the door, when Lindsay realized she really didn't want to be alone. She'd rearranged herself on the bed so her head was on the pillows, but as she heard him open the door, she bolted up.

"Danny, wait."

Danny looked back at her, "Yeah Montana?"

"Stay with me? Please... I... Don't want to be alone."

With that, Danny closed the door again and crossed the room. Sitting on the bed, he kicked off his shoes and lay down next to her. To his surprise, she snuggled close to him and he couldn't help but smile. Lindsay 'Montana' Monroe was a snuggler. He stroked her hair for a while and when he was sure she was asleep, he whispered in her ear, "I love you Montana." Then he kissed her hair and leaned back to get some sleep.

Against his chest, the not so asleep Lindsay smiled, but didn't say anything, there would be plenty of time left for that later.

_I'm not really big on song fics... But I had to give it a try. Please R&R!!!_


End file.
